Drugieball Z
by Devil of Light
Summary: If you always wanted to knowwhat DBZ characters would be like this is the fanfic for you!
1. The Candy

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters.Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in dbz.Enjoy!  
  
Narrator- it was a beautiful day in the house of 429 Mountain area. Goku and Goten were still sleeping hence the drool on his pillow that he thought was a marshmellow, Gohan was getting ready for school and cramming for a test, and Chi-Chi was making coffee, breakfast, and Gohan's Lunch.  
  
Gohan finally finished cramming for his test and entered the kitchen ready for breakfast.  
  
"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" asked Gohan  
  
"Salty peaches and bacon. So Gohan, how is school going?"  
  
"Ugh, salty peaches again.umm it's okay but I gotta get going, I promised Videl I'd meet her before school,"  
  
"Ohh, my little Gohan is getting so big," said Chi-Chi while hugging Gohan making him blush, "and now he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Mom how many times to I tell you, Videl's not my girlfriend!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
"Huh you do," said Gohan wide eyed and blinking.  
  
"Yes, you're just using her to get to her friend Erasa," said Chi-Chi while cleaning the wok. Then Gohan fell "anime style. She then turned around waved a sponge and said, "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH AN INOCCENT GIRL'S HEART LIKE VIDEL'S THOUGH. THAT'S JUST PLAIN MEAN!" Gohan fell "anime style" once again.  
  
"MOM I DONNOT LIKE VIDEL, I DONNOT LIKE ERASA AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF BRAKING ANYONES HEART!" said Gohan with that overpowering head and the really big mouth.  
  
"We'll you succeeded in breaking your mother's heart!" Chi-Chi cried LITERALY.  
  
"Guh, umm," spurted Gohan with really big squinty eyes.  
  
"Morning Chi-Chi! Do I smell salty peaches?" said Goku saving the day. Chi- Chi immediately stopped crying and rushed over to Goku.  
  
"Oh Goku! Gohan has a new girlfriend! Erasa!" said Chi-Chi exuberantly.  
  
"Oh you mean that girl that looks like Mrs. Breif?"  
  
"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH ERASA!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"Oh fine if you insist," said Chi-Chi while going back to do the dishes.  
  
"Whoa! Videl's gonna be pissed I better go," said Gohan as he grabbed a salty peach in disgust, grabbed his lunch. He then called for nimbus and he was off.  
  
Gohan finnaly arrived on the roof of the school where Videl was patiently waiting.  
  
"Hey Videl!"  
  
"Hey Gohan," giggled Videl as she gave him a great big hug, Gohan was confused but hugged her back.  
  
Little did they know Sharpener was hiding behind some cinder blocks.  
  
"Errrrrrr. I can't stand seeing them together! This speed and depresent should be perfect to get Gohan and expelled and out of Videl and our lives!" thought Sharpener dreamily.  
  
"Crap I think that was the bell. Hurry or we'll be late for class!" said Videl grabbing Gohan.  
  
School soon ended and Sharpener greeted Gohan with his ingenious plan.  
  
"Hey Gohan! I got something for you," said Sharpener exuberantly.  
  
"Ugh, really?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Ya it's this candy that everyone loves. You just eat it and you feel great!"  
  
"Umm Okay thanks! I appreciate that," said Gohan happily.  
  
"Hey Gohan do you want a ride home?" asked Erasa sneaking up from behind and hanging off of his shoulder.  
  
"No that's okay Videl said that she would give me one," said Gohan making Sharpener steaming mad. "I have to meet her on the roof, see ya. Oh and thanks for the candy Sharpener, bye-ee!"  
  
"No problem anytime!" said sharpener then said "muhaha" under his breath.  
  
Narrator-Videl greeted Gohan then brought him home in her airplane. Will Gohan survive the "candy" that Sharpener gave him? Tune in next time for DRUGIEBALL Z! 


	2. Can of worms

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters.Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in dbz.Enjoy!  
  
"Candy key" Green-depressant Yellow-speed White-ecstasy  
  
Narrator- when we left off Gohan got home with the "candy" that Sharpener gave him.  
  
"Mooooom I'm home!" yelled Gohan when he opened the door.  
  
"Oh good! How was school?" replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Good."  
  
"And how's Eraaasaaaa?" teased Chi-Chi making Gohan fall "anime style" once again.  
  
"She's fine," said Gohan all squinty eyed.  
  
"Gohan you're home!" screamed Goten very excited while hugging Gohan's leg.  
  
"Yep I am. Hey, where's Dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"He's out training at Capsule Corp," replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hey mom can me and Gohan go train with him?" asked Goten excitedly.  
  
"Umm. Gohan you finish your homework?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I don't have any," replied Gohan.  
  
"Goten did you finish your studies?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yes, can we go now?!" asked Goten impatiently.  
  
"Yes you can go. I'm actually coming with you; I'm calling Bulma and seeing if we can have dinner here. After all of your father's midnight snacks we're out of food," replied Chi-Chi.  
  
Narrator-They were all then off. Now don't forget, Gohan still has the "candy" in his pocket. They soon arrived at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hi boys! Hey Chi-Chi! I guess you're all staying for dinner. We also run out of food sometimes after we feed Vegeta, he has bad manners as well, we feel your pain," said Mrs. Brief in her annoying accent greeting the Sons.  
  
"Umm where's our dad?" asked Gohan embarrassed.  
  
"He's in the training room over there," answered Mrs. Brief pointing to a huge spaceship.  
  
Then Gohan and Goten went to find their father. They spared with him and then went to have dinner.  
  
"Guh ah, oh my gosh," sputtered Chi-Chi and Bulma in amazement at the 5(don't forget trunks) sa-jins.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Brief you got more egg rolls?" asked Goten with a full mouth.  
  
"Yeah, how bout some more pork buns over here?" asked Vegeta rudely also with his mouth full.  
  
"Goten have some manners say please and swallow your food before you speak!" demanded Chi-Chi.  
  
Goten swallowed what he had in his mouth the apologized and continued to stuff his face.  
  
"Yeah, you too Vegeta, have manners!" demanded Bulma as well.  
  
"Shut up women!" replied Vegeta in between bites.  
  
"Don't you just love him?!" said Bulma all starry-eyed making all non-sa- jins fall, they were to busy stuffing they're faces, and Vegeta kind of blush.  
  
Narrator- After dinner.  
  
"Wow I'm stuffed," said Goku.  
  
"Oh, hey I almost forgot I brought some candy for you all, a kid at school gave them to me," said Gohan dangerously, "but I'm too full to eat it."  
  
"Well isn't that nice of him. Well, I'm not full," said Goku grabbing the bag and grabbing a green one (see candy key on the top). He passed it around the table. Trunks and Vegeta took a yellow one, and Bulma and Chi- Chi took a white one, Chi-Chi refused to let Goten have one because he gave himself 4 cavities in a month.  
  
Narrator-The Sons headed home felling very different and went to sleep but what kind of can of worms did Gohan open. Will they even be alive in the morning? Tune in next time for DRUGIEBALL Z! 


	3. On Ectasy

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters.Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in dbz. Although this Fanfic mentions drugs it does ton mean that it is okay to take drugs, it can kill you it's very dangerous do not take them! They rally are bad I'm telling you. well.Enjoy!  
  
"Candy" key Green-depressant Yellow-speed White-ecstasy  
  
Narrator- When we left off the Sons were going to bed and we were hopping that they would survive after eating the "candy". The next morning.  
  
"Morning mom!" yelled Gohan while walking into an empty kitchen, "Huh, where is she?"  
  
"Hey Gohan, wussup, how you doin', I feel sooooooo good," said Chi-Chi mellowly walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh mom are you okay you seem a little.odd. Do you want some coffee?" asked Gohan completely clueless.  
  
"No.It would ruin the feeling," replied Ch-Chi  
  
"Did you just have sex or something you seem really mellow?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No we don't have sex if we ate at Vegeta's house, he's always to busy fantasizing about him," Chi-Chi said clenching her fists, "But enough about him what about you, how are yo-u," Chi-Chi said smiling and poking Gohan in the chest.  
  
"I'm fine," Chi-Chi then pranced around the room and knocking everything over, "Guh, MOM! What are you doing," Gohan spluttered as Chi-Chi pranced around undressing.  
  
"What does it look like honey, I'm HORNEY! Hey, where's your father?" Chi- Chi said as a big black box covered her body due to the NC-17 ban on Fanfiction.net.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi that black box makes you look migh-ty fine," said Goku happily, while walking into the kitchen with a suspicious cloud over his lower anatomy.  
  
"Why thank you Goku," said Chi-Chi mellowly rapping her arms around his neck while he grasped her waist, "Let's #@%&!" Goku then grabbed her and took her to the bedroom. Gohan then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then he remembered poor Goten that sleeps right next to their parents room, he also sometimes goes into their room to sleep with them because of bad dreams.  
  
He quickly dashed to Goten's room. He wasn't there, that could mean only one thing. He slowly opened the door of his parents room he heard some strange noises and ran to the bathroom again. He soon returned to see a frightened Goten walk out of his parents room.  
  
"Goten are you alright," said Gohan banding down and grasping Goten's shoulders. His face was pale and had no expression.that quickly changed.  
  
"Oh my God! That was so cool now t.v. makes so much more sense to me!" said Goten exuberantly making Gohan fall "anime style".  
  
"C'mon Goten were going to trunks' house," demanded Gohan.  
  
"Yay! Now I can tell him why-" Gohan cut him off.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW, IS THAT CLEAR!?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Umm, okay," said Goten speechless. They headed off to Trunks' place next. And when they arrived. Vegeta was there to greet them.  
  
"WAZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" said an anonymous voice.  
  
"Huh, who's there?" asked Goten.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Vegeta very cheerfully while jumping off of the Capsule Corp roof landing in a cartwheel making their mouths drop to the floor.  
  
"Vegeta?" sputtered Gohan in his Saiyaman costume, "Is that you? You look so.odd."  
  
"Well you should be the one to talk Mr. Badfasionsenseman, SOMEONE CALL THE FASION POLICE!" yelled Vegeta out to the whole world.  
  
"Hey dad who's here huh, huh, huh? Who's here, huh, huh, huh? Who's here?" splurted Trunks turning his head very fast. The boys were still speachless, they could not believe what they saw. Vegeta did a freekin' cartwheel for God's sake! What I'd like to know is who wouldn't be scared?!  
  
"DUDE LET'S GO INTO THE TRAINING ROOM AND MAKE IT SO THERE'S NO GRAVITY AND JUMP UP AND DOWN! WHADAYA SAY HUH, HUH, HUH" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"YA, YA, YA NO GRAVITY COOL!" sputtered Trunks as they ran off to the Gravitational Training Room. Now don't forget they took the yellow pills which means speed. Now don't do this at home kids.drugs are very bad.  
  
The boys were still speechless. Then Bulma popped out with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yo boys come over here," demanded Bulma, "Wanna do somethin' hmmmmmm. I know you want to," she said very provocatively, "Oh, and that candy you gave me was great. Ah could I have some more?"  
  
"Uh okay," said Gohan handing her an orange "candy". Hmm, I wonder what this one is.  
  
"Thanks, now where's Vegeta, I wanna do somethin' to him if you know what I mean," said Bulma nudging Gohan.  
  
"He's in the training room," replied Goten. And with that Bulma was headed for the training room, and Goten was left without a place to stay.  
  
"Well I guess you're coming to school with me," said Gohan glumly, as he looked at his watch, "Holy S***, uh sorry Goten, I'm Gunna be late! C'mon hold on tight," Gohan yelled while using his superspeed to meet Videl at school.  
  
"Whew we're here and no late.yet."  
  
"Hey, Gohan I've been waiting for you. Oh, and I see you brought Goten with you. Hi Goten," Videl said warmly looking down at Goten and smiling. Goten gave a warm smile back with a giggle, he secretly had a crush on her.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and dad we're getting busy a lot so I was going to take him to Trunks' house but they were acting strange too so I had to take him to school," said Gohan.  
  
"Umm, I could call my dad and get him to take care of him for the day and he loves kids," suggested Videl.  
  
"Hey, Goten wanna spend the day with Mr.Satan?" Gohan asked Goten.  
  
"Uh, okay," agreed Goten.  
  
"I'll call him," said Videl while taking out her cell phone out and dialing her father.  
  
So the day passed and it came to lunch time.  
  
At Orange Star High School-  
  
"Hey Sharpener," yelled Gohan across the room to a pissed off Sharpener. Gohan made his way across the room.  
  
"What do you want Son?" asked Sharpener pissed off.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for the candy," said Gohan apoligeticly.  
  
"Oh so you liked them huh?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"Yeah I did, and I kinda ran out," said Gohan.  
  
Sharpener suspiciously looked around and gave him a bag double the size of the other one with 10 of each color. "Here you go now will you leave me alone?" Gohan agreed and then went to his next class.  
  
Capsule Corp-  
  
A little earlier Goku decided to go there to find Chi-Chi because apparently she went there too.  
  
"DUDE!" screamed a very bug eyed Vegeta trying to beat Trunks and Goku in a fighting video game. Many "DUDE"s were flying around the room at this time, but Chi-Chi and Bulma were to high to figure out what the f*** was going on.  
  
"DUDE LET'S GO TO SIX FLAGS!" suggested Goku.  
  
"BUT DUDE THAT'S IN LIKE AMERICA!" protested Trunks.  
  
"DUDE, SO LET'S F****** GO!" Vegeta implied.  
  
Narrator-And with that they were off to Six Flags in America. 


	4. Six Flags

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters.Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in dbz.Enjoy!  
  
"Candy key" Green-depressant Yellow-speed White-ecstasy  
  
Narrator- On the last episode of Drugieball Z Chi-Chi and Bulma were high on ecstasy, Bulma had a orange "candy" (?), Vegeta and Trunks were on speed, and Goku had a depresent but he's to hyper all te time for him not to be hyper now. Then Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta were off to Six Flags in N.J., U.S.A.  
  
"DUDE!" Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta screamed in unison as 6 Flags came into view. Vegeta landed in a cartwheel.again., Goku landed in a flip, and Trunks.well Trunks.let's just say he needed to work on his landings.  
  
"I wanna go on Batman, Batman, Batman, BATMAN!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"Okay let's go son," agreed Vegeta which you never hear so.treasure the moment.  
  
The 3 sa-jins cut the whole line and crashed thru the roof and into the seats. My friends and I happened to be in back of them.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" screamed Vegeta making the me duck to protect my head from exploding, his Final Flash propelled the car. Me and Linda were speechless but Adelle was screaming happily.  
  
This was the Batman and Robin ride so you went up then came back down backwards so Vegeta's Final Flash propelled the car so far it actually went off of the track. Then Goku did a KaMeHaMeHa to get us back on the tracks, then we finnaly arrived at the dock and the tracks just.collapsed.  
  
"DUDE!I'M HUNGRY! LET'S EAT!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"YA FOOD!" screamed Trunks. Goku grabbed a passing fungoer which just so happened to be ME!  
  
"Ahhh, Where can I get food?" Goku asked surprisingly calm and then started to bounce upa nd down again letting me go.  
  
"Umm, there's a Dippin' Dots over there," I replied pointing to the dead cart walking.  
  
"THANKS!" splurted Goku.  
  
"YES, NOURISHMENT!" splurted Vegeta running over to the Dippin' Dots stand.  
  
"This is great!" exclaimed Trunks with his mouth full of this cold treat.  
  
"This is cold," said Goku also with his mouth full.  
  
"This is.AHHHHHH BRAINFREEZ!" screamed Vegeta grasping his head and crying.  
  
He the ran around the park about 100 times while the two others sa-jins indulged themselves. Then Vegeta came to a stop by a burger shop.  
  
"FOOD!" splurted Vegeta his brainfreez spell now over. He walked in to see two very stuffed sa-jins. He quickly wolfed down the last of the hamburgers and sat beside Goku and Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back In Japan.  
  
"Dude why is the couch a purple.whoa!" said a very confused Bulma.  
  
"Sweetie dear do you want some tea and crumpets?" Mrs. Brief asked Bulma.  
  
"Yo, it's like a greenish-purple jackelope holding tea, duuuuuude," said Bulma mellowly.  
  
"Well that greenish-orange.whatever is your mother have respest," said Mrs. Brief still having a smile on her face.  
  
Back to America.  
  
  
  
"DUDE," said Goku happily followed by 2 more "dude"s and a.  
  
"SCREEM MACHINE! LET'S GO ON THE SCREEM MACHINE! LET'S GO ON THE SCREEM MACHINE!" screamed Vegeta as they started flying towards the "Screem Machine".  
  
When they arrived there me and my friends were there a once again.  
  
"Oye Vei. Why do they follow us so?!" I thought to myself, "Maybe I should use the fact that they're here to my benefit." Walking over to them, I pulled out some pictures that I always carry along with me.  
  
"Hey Guys could you sign these," I said handing them to the sa-jins.  
  
"DUDE! WE HAVE FANS!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"Really I'm not feeling any cooler," Goku sad stupidly while looking around.  
  
"NO NOT FANS, FANS YOU DMB F***, YOU KNOW PEOPLE WHO LIKE YOU!" Vegeta screamed at a very dumbfounded Goku.  
  
So they signed me and my friends stuff and then we stupidly went on the ride with them.  
  
This time they actually let the car start by the engineer, but it wasn't long until Trunks said,  
  
"This is too slow," yes 94 mph is too SLOW! So he did some weird @$$ energy blast and propelled us once again.  
  
"Ah, Uh, Help,: I cried hoping someone could hear me over the roaring tracks, no one did MY SHOULDER BELT WAS BROKEN! It kept flapping up and down not much but enough for me to fall out.  
  
I held it down until I couldn't anymore. I fell out.  
  
"Ohhhh, Where's Piccolo when you need him?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I plunged to my doom. Then no other than.KRILLON?  
  
"WTF IS HE DOING HERE?" I thought to myself as he caught me.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as he put me down.  
  
"Yeah ummm.I think so.but why the f*** are you guys doing in America, aren't you supposed to be fighting Cell or something.  
  
"We beat him like 7 years ago or something, but I don't know what they're doing here. I'm looking for Dragonballs.  
  
"Whoa! DRAGONBALLS? They really do exist!" I exclaimed, "Whadaya gonna wish for,"  
  
"Promise not to tell?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm gonna wish for.well.a.nose," he said as he pointed to the blank spot on his face.  
  
First my mouth dropped to the floor, then I broke down laughing.  
  
"I'll help you look just let me get my friends okay? I know this place better than you do anyway," I said in between laughs.  
  
"Okay, where are they,"  
  
"Over there, let's go," I said pointing to the exit for The Screem Machine. Then we walked over to them.  
  
"DUDE!"  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
Their hair was stuck up strait by the ride.  
  
Hey you guys look who I found, or who found me," I said as I pointed to the nose-less dwarf.  
  
"DUDE! Where'd he come from," asked my friend asked.  
  
"Japan, where do you think? He saved me anyway he's looking for Dragonballs," I said and they immediately agreed to help.  
  
"Hey I almost forgot, Gohan gave me some candy, ya want any?" he asked. We declined as he took an orange "candy" out of the bag and put it in his mouth. We continued to look for the Dragonball.  
  
"Hey there's a bleep over there.Aha here it is!" Krillon exclaimed as he dug under a soda machine retrieving the Dragonball.  
  
As we looked at the 7 star ball in awe Krillon thanked us and flew off.  
  
Back to Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta.  
  
"DUDE! Let's go to Huricane Harbor!" splurted Trunks.  
  
"TOTALLY DUDE!" exclaimed Vegeta. They headed over and then went to the 100 gal. Wave pool.  
  
"DUDE POOL! I'M TAKING MY SPANDEX OFF AND SWIMMING!" exclaimed Vegeta taking off his spandex. A big pink cloud that said "Bad Man" soon covered his lower anotomy due to the NC-17 ban on fanfictin.net.  
  
Disgusted at Vegeta Trunks and Goku decided to swim in their guises.  
  
Vegeta did a Gallic Gun attack to the water and they shoe surfed on the gargantuan title wave that he made.  
  
"Surfs up dudes!" exclaimed Goku as they surfed all the way to Medusa, it destroyed all rides except for it! So the 3 sa-jins decided to go on it. When they finnaly got up the billions of flights of stairs.  
  
"This ride has been closed, I repeat, Medusa has been closed," said a voice over the loud speaker.  
  
"NO WAY, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T RIDE THIS RIDE?!" Vegeta yelled at a poor engineer grabbing him.  
  
"Yes, I-I-I'm sorry but it's dangerous," said the poor engineer.  
  
"I'll show you dangerous!" Vegeta said as he flew out of the port.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed launching a big bang attack onto Medusa destroying it turning into himself again.  
  
"C'mon Trunks we're leaving," and with that they were heading back to Japan.  
  
Narrator- So The 3 sa-jins have destroyed Six Flags completely so forget about going there this summer. We still donnot know what orange "candies" are but 2 people have already eaten them (Krillon and Bulma) and the 3 sa- jins are headed back to Japan to raid Gohan for more "candies". To find out what happens tune in next time for DRUGIEBALL Z! 


	5. Busted!

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters. Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in Dbz. Enjoy!  
  
"Candy key" Green-depressant Yellow-speed White-ecstasy Orange- Hallucinogen Red- ?  
  
Narrator- Previously on Drugieball Z: Trunks, Goku and Vegeta have completely demolished a Six Flags in New Jersey and are heading back to Japan after their drugs warred off. Vegeta and Trunks were on speed, and Goku had a depressant, yet it made him more hyper. Chi-Chi and Bulma were high on ecstasy, Bulma had a orange "candy" (?). Also Krillin was on a quest for the Dragonballs because he wanted a nose. And we refer to Krillin after he had an orange "candy".  
  
"Okay, now where's the fifth Dragonball?" Krillin asked himself looking at a bleep on the radar. "Aha right down there by the greenish purple jackeloper. Huh? What the." he said dazed. "DUUUUUUUUUDE! I CAN FLY! Awesomeness! Wait I could always fly, but my arm wasn't always a pink penguin. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cool hi Mr. Po Po," he said looking at the Dragon Radar.  
  
"Hi Krillin! What do you think of my new skin color?" he said turning in circle with a new pink vest and blue pants as well. I always preferred green, and look now your green!" Krillin then looked at him self with an anime smile. "We can be Nameks together, Yay!" said Mr. Po Po dancing in Krillin's hand.  
  
"Yay!" Krillin exclaimed stuffing Mr. Po Po into his pocket, "Wow look at those mountains of cheese!" Krillin said staring at rolling hills which were clearly NOT cheese. He then went over to the mountains and started chomping on the rocks until he reached a very hard sphere. "Hey a Dragonball!" (Dragonballs have a spell on it which makes it visible even if one is hallucinating) "Now only one more!" he said with a mouthful of rocks flying off towards Japan which held the last Dragonball.  
  
Back in Japan with the 3 destructive sa-jins.  
  
"Kakarot, where is that brat of yours!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Probably at your house," replied Goku as they headed to Capsule Corp. When they arrived Gohan was conveniently doing his homework in a tree (?).  
  
"Gohan give me candy!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"Chill man, I have them right here," said Gohan calmly setting his books down on a sturdy branch.  
  
"I am no man; I am the Prince of all Sa-jins! Also I will not chill nor can I because I am very hot sizzling even and check this out!" exclaimed Vegeta while whipping his 8-inch man-hood out (ewwwwwwwwww) (Ha Ha Fanfic.net didn't catch this Muhaha!). Everyone's mouths dropped and eyes bugged and Trunks started to drool (?).  
  
"Just put that thing back, here," said Gohan covering his eyes and slowly approaching Vegeta with an orange "candy", Vegeta snatched it from his hand, putting his wee-willy-winky in its cage. He chewed the "candy". He looked around and hugged Goku saying,  
  
"PURPLEMONKEYDISHWASHER! Where have you been?"  
  
"Hey Gohan toss me whatever Vegeta got," demanded Goku kindly. Gohan then tossed him a red "candy" (?)  
  
Then Bulma emerged from Capsule corp.  
  
"BLUE SPANDEX!" she exclaimed.  
  
"BREASTS!" exclaimed Vegeta. Bulma then gave him the middle finger.  
  
"EEEEK, Snakes!" cried Vegeta jumping into Goku's arms. "Purplemonkeydishwasher, save me!"  
  
"You dumb f***. You left me all alone with all of the chores, Trunks was gone and there was a purple jackelope trying to give me TEA!" screamed Bulma. The branch in the tree which was holding Gohan's books started o creek. "I am going to.huh?" The branch started to creek profusely and then fell on Bulma's head which stopped her bitching.  
  
"Yay! Purplemonkeydishwasher, you saved me!" exclaimed Vegeta jumping from Goku's arms, and running for the books to hug them.  
  
"I go bye bye now, I need to slpooge!" exclaimed Vegeta to the rest, as he headed into West City with an anime smile on his face.  
  
"I'm going to go find a knife," said Goku depressed. Trunks wet to bed after getting a red "candy" from Gohan, and Bulma still laid in a comma under the branch.  
  
4 hours later  
  
"Hey Trunks is there anything sharper than this one?" asked Goku.  
  
"Nope why don't you try your Kamehameha blast?" said Trunks.  
  
"Naw, knives are more fun," said Goku calmly gently pricking his skin with the sharp object, blood running down his elbow.  
  
"Why can't I feel this Goku?" said Trunks also puncturing his skin.  
  
"I have no idea but it sure is fun."  
  
Bulma then emerged into Cpsule Corp after taking a huge blow to her head from that branch.  
  
"Where is that f***ing husband of mine?" demanded Bulma.  
  
"He said he was going into town," replied Trunks. Bulma then stormed into town not even noticing Goku and Trunks' peculiar situation.  
  
When Bulma was going through Capsule Corp heading for the exit she saw Vegeta and Chi-Chi making out.  
  
"YOU MOTHER F***ER! HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Bulma at Vegeta.  
  
"Chi- Chi, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked Bulma thinking she was Chi- Chi, and Chi- Chi was Bulma.  
  
"Hey honey come and grab a drink," said Chi- Chi lazily holding a glass of champagne.  
  
"You little." said Bulma diving for Chi-Chi. Champagne flew every where and fighting meows came from the ball off dust in which they were fighting in.  
  
After Chi- Chi and Bulma finished their cat fight Bulma was completely trashed. Of coarse Gohan and Videl then walk in.  
  
"Umm, Gohan what's wrong with your friends?" asked Videl surprised watching Vegeta prance around with flowers coming out of his smile, and Bulma and Chi-Chi were singing "Love Boat".  
  
"I don't know I just gave them these," said Gohan handing Videl the bag of multi-colored candies.  
  
Videl took one out. She sniffed it and tasted it.  
  
"Gohan you moron, these aren't candy.they're drugs!" Videl exclaimed with a really big mouth.  
  
Narrator- Oh no! Videl has found out the family secret now what? Tune in next time for DRUGIEBALL Z! [closing theme] 


	6. The Z gang in rehab?

Disclaimer-I own no Dbz or any other thing that you might read in my chapters. Funimation people are rich BASTARDS! I just like writing bout the people in Dbz. Enjoy!  
  
"Candy key" Green-depressant Yellow-speed White-ecstasy Orange- Hallucinogen Red- ?  
  
  
  
Narrator- Last time on Drugieball Z: Videl found out the menacing secret of the Z gang. And who knows what she'll do!  
  
"Gohan, what the hell!? How did you get these? And why?" Videl bombarded Gohan with questions.  
  
"Well I.Because I." Gohan panicked "SHARPENER GAVE THEM TO ME!" he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Videl looked surprised then clenched her fists and looked down at them "Oh that little.When I get my hands on him.Messin' around with MY boyfriend.I'm gonna shove a *Banned by Fanfiction.net due to the NC-17 ban* then carve a *Banned by Fanfiction.net due to the NC-17 ban* on him and he won't know which ways Monday! Let's go!" said Videl as she ran out of the Capsule Corp doors. Everybody's mouth was dropped even Vegeta's Mr. Winky's mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that little whore!" said Vegeta's Mr. Winky in a Mr. Hanky like voice.  
  
"Shut up, you purple monkeylope!" said Vegeta to his Mr. Winky and slapped it thinking it was a purple monkeylope. "Ooooo, that feels nice," and with that Vegeta was jacking off! 0 0 Everybody stared in amazement. -  
  
"Gohan, you coming?" screamed Videl through the hall. Gohan kept starring.  
  
"GOHAN!" the whole building shook.  
  
"Coming! Coming!" said Gohan flailing his arms and legs, then dashing off.  
  
Videl and Gohan were flying to Sharpeners house do stuff to him until he won't know which way's Monday. They arrived at his house and politely rang the doorbell. *Ding Dong* the door opened.  
  
"Umm, Hello, may I help you?" asked Sharpener's mom.  
  
"Hi I'm Videl and this is Gohan may we speak to Sharpener please?" asked Videl with bubbles and hearts around her, and with a light blue back ground, and a pink dress with flowers on it, her hair in cute little pigtails, also with stars in her eyes. (Take a minute to ponder this.) Gohan fell over anime style knowing what the real Videl is like.  
  
"Sure. Sharpener!" his mom yelled up the stairs to him.  
  
"Coming mom!" he yelled down the stairs. Sharpener came down in flower and teddy bear briefs. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MOM! What the hell" Sharpener yelled to his mother as he saw Videl and Gohan standing at the door. Also he panicked because he recognized the bag of candies in which he gave Gohan in Videl's hand.  
  
A few minutes later Sharpener came down dressed in normal clothing.  
  
"So hi, how can I help you?" said Sharpener with a very fake smile on his face.  
  
"Do these ring a bell?" Videl asked shoving the candies in his face.  
  
"Videl, I.I can explain," tried Sharpener moving around her to the outside.  
  
"You can explain alright, explain it to the cops. You're gonna pay!" said Videl shove a *Banned by Fanfiction.net due to the NC-17 ban* then carve a *Banned by Fanfiction.net due to the NC-17 ban* in Sharpener. After he felt extremely violated and raped,  
  
"Hey, which way's Monday?" asked Sharpener looking around him. For a brief moment all the doors in all the world opened pointed their fingers and said  
  
"Ha Ha!" including Nelson (The Simpsons).  
  
"Hey I only asked a question. Which way's Monday?" said Sharpener confused.  
  
"Ummmm.It's over there," said Gohan pointing to a sign with blinking lights which said in big bold letters "MONDAY". Sharpener started walking toward the sign which said "TUESDAY" though.  
  
So the two then dragged Sharpener to the police department after getting him from "TUESDAY".  
  
"Name?" asked a police officer with a grudge.  
  
"Sharpener ??????" replied Videl.  
  
"What he do?"  
  
"Gave illegal drugs to an air headed moron." Gohan nodded happily, then went dot eyed after he realized what Videl just called him. He then went shifty eyed and was about to say something before Videl covered his air headed mouth.  
  
"GAVE not BOUGHT! Now that's an extra fee, no WE gotta pay you for the drugs, awwww poopie," said the cop as he handed Sharpener a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" said a frazzled Gohan.  
  
"Well, ummm," the moronic cop paused, and flipped through a handbook which said How to Deal Drugs", "Whom ever took the drugs, uh, must be put in a rehab center for a term of 60 days,"  
  
"Oh shit! My family has to go to a rehab center?"  
  
Narrator: Well they're all f***ed, now everybody has to go to rehab because of Sharpener. To see (or rather read) the reaction of the Z gang, tune in next time for DRUGIEBALL Z! [Ending Theme] 


End file.
